


Sedation Calls

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Dentistry, F/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While under the influence of anesthesia, Lizzie makes a special phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedation Calls

Lizzie stares straight ahead at her camera, her best friend Charlotte Lu stands behind the camera, and flashes her a thumbs up.  
"Hey, lovely viewers, today i am close to dying. and i know what you're thinking--" puts on a dramatic voice, "Oh, Lizzie you are soooooo dramatic. what snarky boy got up your bum this week?" puts on her regular voice. "No, this has nothing to do with a guy--at all--and really anyone else for that matter. no, the reason that i'm dying is because my name is Lizzie Bennett and i need my wisdom teeth removed." she groans at this, her whimsical matter deflating.  
Charlotte goes in front of the camera and sits down.  
"Lizzie, you're not going to die."  
"i didn't say that i'm going to die. i know i won't actually die. for one thing, it's minor surgery where there's little to no chance of complications, and two i'm not actually going under anesthesia, but that doesn't mean i'm not going to suffer greatly."  
"No, you're not," Charlotte corrected, "you're being put under general anesthetic--which is strong enough to put you out but not as strong as regular anesthesia--and after the procedure's over you'll be on strong pain medication. you literally have no reason to worry."  
"Tell that to everyone who's ever had their wisdom teeth taken out ever." Charlotte rolls her eyes at that. "Says someone who doesn't even have wisdom teeth."  
"Yes, but after i found out you needed it done, i did my research."  
"Well, did you actually hear it from people that have had it done."  
"Yes, and the general consensus that i got was that people were actually okay during and even after the surgery. it's not torture, Lizzie."  
"No, it's true. i've seen the youtube videos."  
"Yeah, they're loopy afterwards, but they're not in pain. have you ever looked in the comments. the person that posted the video never says that they suffered."  
"Well, people always say that getting you're wisdom teeth out sucks. in fact, even my oral surgeon was saying that most people find it to be a pretty grueling experience."  
"Yes, but that's people who aren't put under during the surgery--you will be. so you don't actually have to worry."  
"But, i might--"  
"No, no," she took Lizzie's shoulders and started shaking her, "Lizzie, trust me, i am your best friend. why would i let you do something i know is going to be bad?"  
"Because you know it's for my own good."  
"But, do you actually believe me?"  
"Yeah, but i also know that you would be willing to lie to me for my own good--as previously stated. but there is someone that would never lie." Lizzie got up and left the room.  
while she was gone, Charlotte said to the camera, "Don't worry about Lizzie. she has a tendency to be afraid of dental procedures. she's kind of a wimp in that way--"  
"Heard that!" Lizzie shouted from the hallway.  
"Anyway, she's gotten like this before. when Lizzie was twelve she got her first filling and she hid in her cl--"  
"No, no, no!" Lizzie shouted, running in and blocking the camera. "Charlotte, can you get Jane for me?" she asked. Charlotte got up and left the room.  
"It's not true what she told you about me being a wimp. i'm fine when it comes to the dentist, and i actually got surgery on my stomach when i was sixteen and i was fine with that. it's just combining the two together to rip out one of my teeth, which would involve the removal of some of my bone and the tearing of my teeth from my jaw is just...much, much more difficult." Just then, Jane Bennett came into the room, her hair in a milkmaid braid.  
"Lizzie, i heard you were talking about your upcoming surgery."  
"Yes, a surgery that you, Jane Bennett, have experienced. can you relay your experiences to us, the viewers, in hopes of educating us on the trials and tribulations of tooth extractions?"  
"Well, uh, what do you want to know." Lizzie gave her a penetrating stare.  
"Tell us if it hurts, Jane."  
"Hurts? in what ways?"  
"If at any point at all during your wisdom teeth experience did you feel pain?" she continued to give her that hard stare.  
"Oh, let up on poor Jane--"  
"No, i want to hear this. just tell me, please, i'm getting desperate," she pleaded. Jane didn't answer. "There you go, i think we have our answer."  
"No, no, it's not what you think."  
"Then, just tell me." Jane sighed and looked at her lap.  
"Yes, it did hurt a little, but that's only because Dr. Horan kept me awake, but he promised to put you to sleep, so don't worry."  
"See, i told you," Charlotte told her non-gloatingly.  
"Okay, what about afterwards?"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about the recovery. Bing is going to write you a prescription for the strongest pain meds he can get."  
"I'm not getting an addiction off of this."  
"Oh, they don't get you high. they just kill the pain. like asprin."  
"Oh, then i guess that's okay then." Jane gave her a reassuring smile.  
"You're going to do just fine, Lizzie." she squeezed her arm and then left.  
"See," Charlotte gloated. "I was right."  
the next day, Lizzie, Charlotte, and Jane sat in Dr. Horan's dental surgery. Jane was holding her sister's hand, while Charlotte flipped through her phone, reading her some of her favorite fanfictions.  
"We can read the one where Loki is pregnant."  
"No, i'd rather not think about anything...medical right now." she stared straight ahead, her eyes big. she swallowed often but her mouth still felt dry. her legs were shaking. "i hope i don't die. i hope i don't die. i really, really hope i don't die," she repeated, her teeth chattering.  
"You won't die," Charlotte insisted. "Oh, but if you see a white light, it's not Heaven, it's just the overhanging lamp." Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her best friend, while her sister laughed. she quickly covered her mouth and apologized for it.  
"Lizzie, i really think that you'll be okay. Dr. Horan is a great oral surgeon and a kind person. you're in good hands, i mean it."  
"Okay, but i still am really worried. i just can't stop thinking about how they have to saw my tooth from my bone. did you think about it when it was yours, Jane?" Jane had a horrified expression on her face.  
"Not at the time," she answered breathlessly.  
"Lizzie, you do know that all impacted teeth aren't the same, and the treatment of such does vary. you may just need them pulled like they would any other tooth."  
"Really? then why am i being put under?"  
"Because they can't make an incision while you're awake, unless you're fully capable of handling it--something you're not. which isn't a bad thing. most people can't. and besides, most people are afraid of the dentist."  
"Not you--or Jane for that matter, or anyone that i know."  
"You do know someone that's afraid." Jane offered.  
"Who?" Lizzie asked incredulously.  
"Oh, i shouldn't say, that would invade his privacy."  
"So, it's a guy we know?" Lizzie asked intrigued. "Who? we don't know that many guys."  
"I said too much already."  
"No, i need to know. come on, it might make me feel a little better about being 24 and still afraid of the dentist."  
"Actually, a lot of adults are afraid throughout their lives. being 24 and afraid of the dentist is perfectly normal."  
"For people that exist in a survey, but what about real life?" Lizzie asked nosily. Jane sighed and looking really guilty,  
she turned to Lizzie and said, "When i told Bing Lee last week that you were getting your wisdom teeth out, he mentioned someone being afraid of the dentist since he was a kid."  
"It's Darcy, isn't it?" she asked excitedly.  
"It could be Bing Lee talking about himself in third person and then revealing that it's him," Charlotte suggested.  
"Jane, who is it?" Lizzie asked her directly. but before Jane could answer, Dr. Horan walked into the waiting room, and gave her a kind smile.  
"Ms. Lizzie Bennett, you can come with me." Lizzie flashed a nervous look at her sister and best friend, who both squeezed her hands and walked her in.  
inside, she laid on a dentist's chair, staring up at the ceiling with a terrified look on her face. "Jane, if i don't make it through this, tell mom that i really do love her and that even if she finds my videos i don't always mean it."  
"Aw, Lizzie, that's so sweet. do you have anything you want me to say to Lydia?"  
"She can tell her herself this afternoon."  
"Just tell Lydia that every time she's in one of my videos, the views go up--sadly." Charlotte nodded like she was right. "Anyway, if i do die, can you tell the viewers that i really appreciate everything they've done for me."  
"Sure, we'll tell them," Charlotte responded, smiling. "But we won't have to."  
"Yeah, just think about what you're going to tell them in your video this week." Lizzie tried to breathe and nodded. her mouth was completely dry and her whole body was shaking.  
"Oh Gosh, Lizzie, you need laughing gas."  
"I'll handle that," Dr. Horan interrupted, putting a mask over Lizzie's face.  
"How do you feel?" Jane asked.  
"Her head is all fuzzy and she probably can't see us straight, plus her anxiety is floating--" she saw Lizzie drifting off and continued with, "And she's fine." the doctor put an IV in her arm.  
"Okay, little sis, this is it," Jane said almost tearfully.  
"We'll see you on the other side," Charlotte added.  
"Love you guys," she replied sleepily, her eyes almost shut, but before she went out she said, "Was it Darcy?"  
"What?"  
"Just tell me," her voice was weak, and she was almost gone, "Was it Darcy who was afraid?"  
"Yes," Jane answered quickly. she squeezed her hand. "It was Darcy. and i love y--" but Lizzie's eyes shut and her breathing slowed, and after about a minute Dr. Horan said to the girls, "She's gonna be out for a while. you can wait in the waiting room."  
two hours later, Lizzie's eyes opened again, and she had only two thoughts in her head, 'what happened,' and, 'Darcy's afraid of the dentist too? how awesome or not awesome is this?' she got the first part resolved pretty quickly.  
"You did great, sweetie," Jane told her soothingly. "Dr. Horan said you can leave here in an hour."  
"Jane's an angel already. that shouldn't surprise me."  
"No, no, you're okay."  
"Am i? or is okay a state that's only there in our minds but doesn't actually exist," she replied sleepily.  
"Oh, Lizzie, with your...philosophies."  
"She's fine," Charlotte interjected. "Lizzie, it's me, Charlotte."  
"Char-Bear, are you filming me?"  
"Of course not. we agreed not to film you, because it'd be too embarrassing if future employers ever saw it."  
"But we could get views," she whined. "Hey, hey, If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?--Billy Shears."  
"You mean Shakespeare?"  
"It's Shears, Charlotte, you ignorant swine." she fell back on the chair and guffawed.  
"What's so funny?" Jane asked concerned.  
"Isn't life funny? life is the funniest thing there is and no one even laughs about it." she laughed some more.  
this went on for a while, eventually, though, she calmed down enough that they were able to take her home, but she was still pretty loopy. her family left her in her room to sleep.  
when she woke up, it was a few hours later, and her phone was buzzing. it was Bing Lee. "Lizzie Bennett, i'm just calling to make sure you're alright."  
"M' fine, i don't remember the last few hours, but i feel a little clearer--oh, and thanks for the pain meds. i feel great. no pain once ever."  
"That's great to hear, but i have a more pressing matter."  
"What is it?"  
"Did you happen to text Darcy in the last couple of hours."  
"Why would i ever text Darcy. the only reason i have his number is for emergencies."  
"Yeah, well, check your phone, because Darcy's freaking out." She checked her phone and found six missed calls from Darcy.  
"What should i do?"  
"Lizzie, you have to call him." Bing hung up and she started flipping through her texts. there were none from or for Darcy, but she found a recent call to Darcy. she called his number and waited for him to answer.  
"Finally, you called. Can you explain what happened last night?"  
"Can you? i don't remember a thing."  
"You called me in the middle of the night, rambling about what pretentious jerk i am."  
"That's nothing new. i call you a pretentious jerk all the time--oh my god, i've never said it to your face, have i?"  
"It's not just that, Lizzie, you went on a rant about what a wimp i was, because i'm afraid of the dentist. which is so hypocritical, considering your sister told me what a nervous wreck you are."  
"I am not, and i don't actually think any less of you because you're afraid of the dentist."  
"You...don't?"  
"No, i think it's kind of hilarious, because it's you, and i didn't assume you'd be afraid of something so...dumb."  
"Aren't you afraid of it, Lizzie Benet?"  
"Ah yes, but i at least can admit that it's an irrational fear. Can you?"  
"I too can. But why is all of this funny?" Lizzie laughed.  
"There's just something about you that i can't quite put my finger on..."  
"What? Is it my pretentiousness or my tendency towards jerkiness." She laughed again.  
"You know that you can be a bit pretentious, and you have acted like a jerk in the past."  
"Fair point, but i can assure you that that behavior will end in the future."  
"That's good."  
"Oh, and Charlotte was right, you aren't going to die." Darcy hung up and Lizzie was stunned.


End file.
